On the Path Unwinding
by darrensbabypenguin
Summary: Klaine!AU - The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts proudly presents: The Lion King! Join Kurt Hummel and friends on a wild adventure as they traverse the African Savanna with the Amne Wildlife Reserve's newest recruit, Blaine Anderson.


**Hey guys, Jordan here, and I'm really excited about this story! Just a quick note before you begin reading: I have never been on a safari or traveled to Africa. This story was inspired by Disney's Animal Kingdom! Haha Anway, I hope you enjoy the prologue! If you do, leave a review! And that's a rhyme, so make sure to put in the time.**

**Oh God.**

**Enjoy! **

Prologue

"Kurt Hummel."

From behind the curtain, a beautiful boy dressed in all black emerges. His skin glows underneath the bright stage lights, his hair is golden brown and styled perfectly, and his eyes are alight with the possibility of success. The stage director, casting director, and faculty sponsor of NYADA's latest musical endeavor are immediately enraptured by his commanding presence.

The boy reaches center-stage and squares his shoulders confidently. If he's nervous, the panel of judges cannot tell. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Young Simba," he says.

With raised eyebrows, the stage director addresses Kurt haughtily. "Why do you believe you are best suited for such a demanding part? And as a freshman, nonetheless."

"Well," Kurt begins, his posture resolute, "I love this musical. I have since I was six. Simba and I share many things in common; our desire to be unique, our struggle with people's expectations of us, and the love we have for our families." He pauses, then, and toes the ground. For the first time, he looks tentative. The panel can see that sharing such personal information is a new experience for Kurt. "I think that I would be great as Simba because I am proud to be everything that his character represents."

"Thank you, Kurt," the casting director replies with a kind smile. She is much less intimidating than the stage director – his grimace reminds Kurt of his Uncle Heath after a particularly spicy Vietnamese dinner. The two seniors are obviously different in many ways. "What are you going to sing for us?"

"I will be performing 'Being Alive' from Company."

* * *

"Blaine Anderson."

The door to a small, rickety office opens, and from behind it an adorable boy peeks through. He smiles shyly as his eyes meet those of the two employees conducting his interview. They beckon him inside, and he hastens to obey. It doesn't take long for the sweet, older employees to fall in love with the boy's presence; confident and demanding, yet humble and reserved.

"Hello," Blaine says cheerily, hand extended respectfully towards the men, "it is a pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you for inviting me out for an interview. I was thrilled to find out that you were going to be in the U.S. this month!"

One of the men chuckles and takes Blaine's offered hand in a firm handshake. The dark skin around his eyes is crinkled with laugh lines, making him seem open and friendly. "Of course, Mr. Anderson, thank you for coming! My name is Imamu – I am the head guide at the reserve. This is Dr. Andres, our senior researcher and co-founder."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Dr. Andres says as they shake hands. A hint of a British accent is evident in his voice, not nearly as prominent as the deep Tanzanian one that Imamu retains. "Have a seat."

Blaine obliges, his curly hair bouncing softly as he sits in one of the two empty chairs across from the men. His hazel eyes are dazzlingly bright with excitement, and the forest green dress shirt he wears compliments his olive skin tone nicely. The two men wordlessly agree that Blaine, without a doubt, looks the part of a tour guide.

"Now," Dr. Andres begins, "what inspired you to apply for a tour guide position here at the Amne Wildlife Reserve?"

"I've always been passionate about wildlife conservation," Blaine begins, "and it would be amazing to share my knowledge and passion with others. I just never knew how until I went on a…" he blushes, as if embarrassed, "mission trip to Africa with my youth group two years ago. Ever since, I knew I wanted to work there doing something to show the world that we have to work harder to conserve our planet."

They men make a few notes on their legal pads, smiling softly. Imamu asks, "What do your parents think of your decision?"

Blaine shifts in his seat. "They would – well, they hoped I would go to college and become a lawyer, like my dad, but that wasn't for me. They don't know I applied for the position, but I plan on telling them soon." The way he says the last part, with finality and determination, is rather inspiring. Blaine has obviously thought long and hard on this subject if he's willing to begin a career with or without his parents' approval.

"Last question," Dr. Andres states after a moment of silence. Nervous sweat is begin to drip down the back of Blaine's neck; are interviews supposed to be this quick? "Why should we hire you?" He points to Blaine's resume. "Especially with so little animal and educational experience?"

"Simply put," Blaine says, eyes ablaze with passion, "I was born to do this. I feel like I've been searching for a purpose my whole life and now, finally, I've found one. I am a hard worker, I am dedicated, and I am willing to do anything for the animals on the reserve. I learned a long time ago that there is so much more to life than a 9-5 job, suits, and money, money, money. There is love and there is kindness; there is wildlife and there are humans. We may coexist in this world, but it is a world that needs protecting. I want to be a part of the fight. I want to change our future. I want to show people our place in the circle of life."

By the time Blaine fishes, not a single eye is dry.

* * *

The cast sheet goes up one week later.

Anxiously, Kurt Hummel and his best friend, Rachel Berry, make their way to the Black Box after class. There is a cluster of people standing at the other end of the brightly lit theater, eyes glued to the wall. The two freshmen share a nervous glance before joining the group of students. It feels like everyone is watching Kurt and Rachel approach.

Kurt, being significantly taller than Rachel, reads the bold-printed list first.

**The NYADA Musical Theater Department Proudly Presents:**

_**The Lion King**_

**Directed by Alexander Carrington (Sr.) and Julie Helms (Jr.)**

**Music and lyrics by Mark Mancina, Elton John, Lebo M, Julie Taymor, Jay Rifkin, Hans Zimmer, Tim Rice**

**Written by Roger Allers and Irene Mecchi**

**Faculty sponsor: Michael Lutheran, Chair, NYADA Musical Theater Department**

**Cast**

**Adult Simba – Brody Weston**

**Young Simba – Kurt Hummel**

**Young Nala – Susan Sanders**

**Adult Nala – Rachel Berry**

**Scar – Adam Crawford**

**Mufasa – Sam Gideon**

**Rafiki – Nia Subira**

**Timon – Max Lightwood**

**Pumbaa – Mark Lightwood**

**Zazu – David Engelmann**

**Sarabi – Jenny Summers **

There are a few more names on the list, the hyenas and chorus members, mostly, but Kurt needn't read further. He's been casted as one of his favorite characters in one of his favorite musicals at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Hours and hours of practicing his audition song had paid off, and for the first time in a long while, Kurt feels like all of his dreams are going to come true.

On the way back to their apartment, Kurt is congratulated by many classmates and NYADA faculty members. Apparently, word travels fast at a performing arts school. People clap him on the shoulder, say, "Great job!" and "You deserve it!" and smile at him like he's a big deal. Kurt wonders if this is what it feels like to be a celebrity. Anyone else would be overwhelmed by the attention, but Kurt and Rachel thrive in it. After all, this is what they were born to do. By the time they get home, the two best friends are high on adrenaline and excitement. There is no way they're getting to bed early tonight. It's time to celebrate.

Sure enough, Rachel, Kurt, Adam, and Brody - the only two people Rachel and Kurt actually call friends at NYADA - celebrate with a few bottles of wine and Disney movies. They sing along to Mulan, The Little Mermaid, and, of course, The Lion King, and somehow manage to thoroughly trash the loft. By the time Adam and Brody are sober enough to take the train to their respective apartments, Kurt and Rachel's living room floor is nowhere to be seen.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel suggests feebly as they stare at the mess.

Kurt nods, feeling the alcohol slowly make its way out of his system. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Blaine doesn't let his phone out of sight for one whole week.

Although he's busy working retail at the Westerville Outlets, Blaine makes time between assisting customers to touch the heat-sensitive lock screen of his iPhone. He occasionally receives texts from friends, his parents, a colleague asking for a shift-change, but nothing important. For seven days, he waits anxiously.

Then, one night, after a tense, silent family dinner, Blaine gets an email. He is seated in the upstairs music room, guitar in hand, when his phone charms. A single glance at the sender tells him that it's the message he's been so desperately waiting for. With shaking fingers and bated breath, he slides the application open and reads.

**Dear Blaine,**

**Thank you very much for your interest in becoming a Safari Guide on the Amne wildlife reservation. We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as a guide for the 2014 spring season. Please fill out the attached forms and read thoroughly each document; they are vital to your employment. **

**We here at the reserve believe that you show great promise in this field. We are honored to welcome you to our team and family. **

**Best wishes,**

**Dr. Andres**

**P.S. Your flight to Tanzania departs from the Columbus International Airport in one week. Details are attached. If this is a problem, please contact me ASAP. See you soon!**

The excited shout that escapes Blaine's lips is unexpected and unstoppable. He jumps up from his chair and dances ridiculously while making little "Whoop whoop!" sounds.

"Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson asks tentatively from the doorway. Her son freezes mid MC Hammer shuffle.

"Mom!" He yells in surprise. "What uh - what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you would join your father and me for coffee, but if you're busy..." She trails off with a grand gesture towards the music room and his dancing.

For a moment, Blaine wants to refuse. Dinner had been awfully uncomfortable, and he definitely does not want to experience that environment again anytime soon. But...he glances at the iPhone in his hand, email still open and shining bright in the dimly lit room. He sighs, and says, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Blaine's father is waiting for them in the living room, coffee mug in hand. His expression is placid, calm, even, and Blaine hopes that's a good sign. Maybe he'll be able to tell his parents that he's moving to Africa, and then just move on to discussing the weather or rugby as usual.

"Have a seat, Blaine," his father says.

Blaine and Mrs. Anderson sit on the love seat across from Mr. Anderson's leather armchair. The fire crackles in the background and the room smells like dark roast coffee. It would be comforting - homey, even, if it weren't for the hard look in Blaine's father's eyes. The family sits quietly. Blaine counts the breaths he takes.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks when he can't take the stagnant silence any longer.

His parents share a knowing look. "Blaine," Mrs. Anderson begins, "your father and I want to speak with you about your future."

Blaine nods. He figured as much. "I actually have something to tell you, too."

If Mr. Anderson is surprised, he doesn't show it. He is stern when he says, "Blaine, you're going to college."

Blaine blinks. "No...I'm going to Africa."

"What?" Mrs. Anderson gasps. "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"I got a job as a safari guide at a wildlife reserve in Tanzania," he replies. "It's a dream come true, and I'm going."

"Blaine, you are not going to Africa," his father says matter-of-factly

"Yes, I am."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson go quiet again. They can tell by Blaine's tone of voice that there will be no persuading him to reject the job offer.

"Since when have you desired to be a-a safari guide, Blaine?" His mother asks incredulously. Blaine is her son; if he wanted to traipse off to another continent she would have known.

"Since the mission trip you forced me to go on," he says. "The only good that came of that trip was realizing my dream. I want to educate people about wildlife while being as close to nature as possible."

"But what about _your_ education, Blaine?" His father persists.

"I'll get one!" Blaine assures him. "A practical education; I'll be learning by experience."

Mr. Anderson sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "That does not ensure a steady income. If you would just accept Yale's offer-"

"I don't _want_ to accept Yale's offer! This is what I want to do. I am not going to an Ivy League college and I'm not becoming a lawyer." The finality of Blaine's words is palpable.

Silence follows. Blaine and Mr. Anderson are angry, that much is clear, but Mrs. Anderson seems less disturbed by the confrontation than by Blaine's insistence that he move across the world. "Blaine," she starts slowly, "if you're sure about this - if this is your true passion and what you want to do - then you have my support."

"Margaret!" Mr. Anderson shouts, aghast.

"Stephen," she consoles, "listen to him. He is excited about something for the first time in years. He's found his passion and it's our job to see that he's safe and loved as he pursues it."

Although his face is still red and breathing still labored, Mr. Anderson contemplates his wife's advice and his son's words.

Sensing a weakness in his father's resolve, Blaine seizes the opportunity to pitch his case. "Thank you, Mom." He looks at his father directly, the way Mr. Anderson taught him to when speaking in court. "Dad, I love the animals that live in Africa and I value the planet we share. To me, this is an opportunity to share that love with the world, and to show people the beauty of nature as I see it. I-I am going to Tanzania no matter what, but it would mean so much to me if I had your blessing and support."

Mrs. Anderson's pleas and Blaine's eloquent argument coax the lawyer out of Mr. Anderson. He sets down the coffee mug in his hands, fingers tangling together as he leans forward over his knees. "We already allowed you time off from school after the incident," Blaine winces at his choice of words, "and giving you more...we worry about your future. So, I offer you this solution: use the money that you earn at the reserve to pay for classes and a degree of some sort, and you will have our blessing."

Blaine stares in disbelief. "Of some sort? You mean – not pre-law?"

Mr. Anderson sighs again, but, this time, he sounds sad. "I know it may not seem as such, but we only want what's best for you, Blaine."

"We love you," Mrs. Anderson adds. Her husband nods curtly. Yes, he loves his son, too.

"I - wow, I...don't know what to say," Blaine stammers, at a loss.

"Say you agree," his father suggests not unkindly.

Blaine's eyes are shining, but his voice is strong when he says, "Absolutely."

* * *

Professor Lutheran calls a cast meeting one morning before class. NYADA officially has one month left until their two-week long spring break, after which official rehearsals will begin. Until then, the cast will memorize their lines and lyrics individually. Kurt wonders briefly what the meeting could be about, but he doubts that they're making last minute casting changes, so he doesn't worry too much.

When he reaches the Black Box Theater, Kurt takes a seat next to Adam. The older boy smiles at him with unmasked infatuation. "Good morning, Simba," he says cheerily.

"Scar," Kurt acknowledges in kind. "Any idea why we've been summoned to Pride Rock?"

"Not a clue," Adam says. "Maybe Lutheran is replacing us with actual lions."

"Or he's going to have us do Circle of Life in the nude," Brody chimes in without looking up from his phone. Rachel, who appears out of nowhere and perches on the desk of Kurt's seat, snorts.

"In your dreams, Weston."

Brody winks. "In yours, Berry."

"You're all incorrigible," Kurt says dryly. He watches as Professor Lutheran enters the theater, flustered as ever, glasses slipping down his nose. "We're probably going to have to stay at school over break to practice."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Professor Lutheran calls loudly. He steps onto the stage, facing the desks and chairs where the students sit. His arms are spread wide in a gesture of togetherness, and his tone is grand, excited. "We're going to Africa!"

Disbelief spreads through the crowd like wildfire. For the first time in history, a room full of theater kids is completely and utterly silent. Kurt knows that his mouth his hanging open unattractively, but he can't seem to consciously close it.

"Ooo," Adam breathes softly. "Plot twist."

At first, the entire NYADA cast thinks that Professor Lutheran is joking.

Then, he hands out consent forms, plane tickets, and schedules to everyone in the Black Box. He starts talking about things to pack, the goal of their trip, and the two-week safari that they're taking. Slowly, the students start to believe him. Professor Lutheran is impassioned; he makes broad gestures with his hands as he speaks and his voice projects well beyond the necessary amount for such a small area. "We are going to familiarize ourselves with the beauty and magic of Africa's wildlife! We will become one with the animals that we are to portray on stage!"

It's so much to take in and Kurt feels like he's going to hyperventilate. He stares blankly at the schedule in his hands and doesn't look up until Adam grips his wrist to lower the papers. "Kurt, relax! This is a good thing!"

"A good thing?" Kurt shrieks under his breath. "Are dry skin, dirt in uncomfortable places, and wild animals all good things? Cause if they are, I sure missed the memo!"

"Traveling, broadening our horizons, and 'becoming one with nature' are good things," Adam argues. "This is a once and a lifetime opportunity!"

"Yeah," Kurt agrees under his breath, "a once in a lifetime opportunity to die of dehydration."

Right as the clock strikes 8:30am, a signal that classes are about to begin, Professor Lutheran raises his hands for silence once more. All of the papers he was carrying at the beginning of the meeting have been distributed; all he has left are a few closing remarks. "I hope, ladies and gentlemen, that you will join us on this journey of enlightenment. I have high expectations for this cast, and I feel that a first-hand encounter with the wilds of Africa is the only way to truly understand the animals, culture, and life we are going to embody. So, for now, I ask you to contemplate this opportunity, and return your signed papers to me by Friday should you choose to travel with us. Farewell!"

* * *

One week later, when Blaine arrives in Tanzania, Imamu takes immediately takes the boy under his wing. He even offers him the other cot in his makeshift bedroom because long-term employees and safari guides live on the reserve. The building adjacent to the research center is not much, but Blaine is sure that, with time, he will be able to call the place home. He already loves the dry heat, relentless sun, and cloudless sky of Africa's environment. Why wouldn't he love everything else that this untraversed land brings?

Blaine's first week at the reserve is, for one thing, messy. He spends a lot of time carrying buckets of food and other unmentionables as he shadows the senior safari guides, and, more often than not, it ends up on his khaki uniform. As expected, the staff on the reserve falls in love with Blaine immediately, and they all pitch in to teach him the ropes. Soon, he knows more about safari protocol and Africa's wildlife than he ever thought possible.

Blaine is asked to mop the lobby floor on the week anniversary of his arrival. He smiles and says of course, knowing that all the grunt work will pay off in the end.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king," he sings softly on his hands and knees as he scrubs the tile. "No one saying do this; no one saying be here; no one saying stop that; no one saying see here!"

"So that's how you really feel about cleaning the ground, huh?" Imamu teases from behind the counter with a chuckle. Blaine jumps, not having been aware of his presence beforehand.

"Imamu!" He says breathlessly. "Sorry, I-I didn't see you there."

The elder waves his hand dismissively. "Do not apologize, my boy, you have a nice voice." If possible, Blaine's cheeks get even redder.

"Thanks, I uh, I used to be a performer."

Imamu quirks an eyebrow. "Used to?"

"Long story," Blaine says with a wince.

"Life is full of long stories with no end," is the reply he receives. Imamu does this a lot – this wise, existential babbling thing – and it's Blaine's favorite of the old man's attributes. "Anyway, I have news for you." Another thing Blaine loves about him is his ability to read people, and, consequently, know when to drop a subject.

"Oh?" Blaine prompts.

"Yes."

Silence fills the star-lit lobby.

"Well…" Blaine laughs. "What is it?"

"Good news!" Imamu exclaims. His smile is crooked; bright and menacing in a way that only he can manage.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"No."

Blaine rolls his eyes and drops his sponge in the dirty water bucket next to him. He can't help but laugh as he carries it to the supply closet. "I can wait."

If elderly, spiritual men can pout, Imamu definitely is. "Why is that?"

Blaine thinks about his answer as he puts away the cleaning tools, washes his hands, and unrolls the sleeves of his work shirt. One of his other nightly duties is closing down all of the computers at the front desk, so he steps around Imamu to do so. "Well," he finally says carefully, "I waited a long time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I waited years to get this job. I am confident that I can wait until tomorrow for you to share your news." Blaine's words are both teasing and serious.

Imamu nods. "You are a very special boy, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

Kurt doesn't expect his father to be so excited about the idea of him going on an African safari for two weeks, but Burt Hummel is over the moon. He even offers to help Kurt pay the expenses! He says that, as nervous as he will be, he would hate for Kurt to miss out on something so amazing.

Kurt concludes that if he ever hears the phrase, "once in a lifetime opportunity" again, he is going to kill someone slowly and painfully.

But, with his father in mind, Kurt decides to go.

Like Adam said, this is a good thing and, hell, he's Kurt Hummel. He is daring, passionate, and brave, and, if this is the way to become the best Simba that ever performed on stage then he's going to do it. Lions and tigers and bears be damned.

He signs the papers and brings them to school on Friday as he was told. Brody, Rachel, and Adam follow behind him to make sure that he doesn't back out last minute. In the end, the entire main cast is signed up to embark on an African adventure. As they leave the Black Box for class, Kurt starts a list of things he needs to buy for the trip. After all, they depart in less than a month. He needs to prepare!

_Sunscreen, sunscreen, sunscreen, oh yeah! Sunscreen. _

The day after Imamu's little test of patience, Blaine is told that he will be shadowing one of the senior safari guides, a woman named Crystal, on her next trip. Dr. Andres says that, if all goes well, he'll be given his own tour by the spring break rush.

After the meeting, Blaine cries tears of joy in the solace of his bedroom.

Kurt shops, packs, and panics for two weeks straight. Rachel, Brody, and Adam are little to no help; they put their packing off until a few days before departure and then whine to him about it when they feel overwhelmed. He should be annoyed, but Kurt loves them, in a way, so he assists by washing clothes, making Wal-Mart runs, and throwing away wine bottles when they are miraculously emptied.

In the blink of an eye, the trip is a day away.

As he stares at the plane ticket in his hand, friends asleep around him in the living room, Kurt has to physically swallow the nerves creeping up his throat.

The week-long safari trip that Blaine shadows goes by without a hitch, and he's promoted from a trainee to a full-fledged safari guide. Blaine's sure that it's not normal to get so excited by a new nametag, but he couldn't care less. His dream is coming true.

One night, Blaine writes to his parents about the great news, and he knows they'll be excited. The conversation they had before he left is fresh in his mind, and the weight it lifted off of his shoulders still feels like freedom. For the first time in a long while, Blaine is really, truly happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please hurry up!" Professor Lutheran shouts over his shoulder, arms pumping as he speed walks through the airport terminal. "We cannot miss this flight!"

The NYADA cast is late, and Kurt is furious. He hates being rushed and prefers to take his time, but they were forced to wait on campus for the hyena who forgot his camera in his dorm. The set-beck put the students twenty minutes behind schedule, which resulted in them getting caught in traffic. Now, here they are, practically sprinting through the airport to make their flight.

"Final boarding call for flight 2478 to Tanzania, final boarding call for flight 2478 to Tanzania, gate 34B," an airport employee says over the loudspeaker. Everyone in the NYADA party picks up the pace. Brody takes Rachel's large carry on from her hand so that she can run faster.

As one can imagine, the whole affair is very dramatic.

They reach the gate as the door is being closed by a stewardess, and Professor Lutheran shouts, "Wait! Desist!" to get her attention. It works, and the stewardess is outnumbered 25 to 1 by the frantic group of people approaching her. She immediately decides to give them anything they need. "We're on this flight – the name is under the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts," the professor pants. He takes a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and presses it sloppily to his damp forehead. Kurt wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Right this way," the stewardess tells the group, and she indicates towards the door. As they pass onto the boarding bridge, each student hands the stewardess their plane ticket for her to scan. Rachel, Kurt, Adam, and Brody are all signed in, and they proceed to board the plane together.

Being an expensive dramatic arts school, NYADA can afford first class seats, so the comfortable chairs are in twos. Rachel and Brody take a pair, and Adam and Kurt take the one directly behind them. Kurt is pleasantly surprised by the plush cushion, the amount of leg room, and the television screen in front of his eyes. It's a vast improvement from the way he's used to flying when he travels from New York to Lima or vice versa.

"Welcome to Downtown Abbey," Adam says softly, and Kurt hits his arm with a laugh.

* * *

"Dr. Andres!" Blaine shouts across the large lawn of the reserve lodge. He's driving a big, green mower, and he hopes that the doctor can hear his voice over the loud noise. He has been waiting for Andres' arrival all day.

"Hello m'boy!" Dr. Andres says cheerfully. Obviously, the convention he attended over the weekend went well. Blaine clamors down off of the machinery, and runs to the wooden door to open it for his boss. "Thank you, Blaine. How are you?"

"Wonderful, sir, thank you," Blaine replies, following Dr. Andres into the lobby. Imamu is behind the front desk adjusting the leaves of a scruffy potted plant, and he gives the pair a wave when he sees them. The knowing look in his eye tells Blaine that the old man is well aware of his plan. "How was South Africa?"

Dr. Andres steps into his office, hangs his hat, and sighs. "Excellent, excellent, but still boring. I need to get back in the lab soon or I'll die a very unexciting death."

"I'll clean it tonight," Blaine promises.

"No, no don't go to the trouble, I'll just ruin it again." The doctor sits behind his desk, allowing silence to overtake them. He can practically hear the gears in Blaine's brain turning. "Blaine…" he starts. "Is something wrong? Have you broken another vase?"

"No, sir!" Blaine rushes. "Sorry, I just – I have, uh, something I would…" he trails off, arms flopping helplessly.

"Have a seat," Dr. Andres states simply. Blaine does. "What's on your mind, m'boy?"

Blaine fidgets. "I handled the reservation paperwork last night."

"Was something wrong?"

"No," Blaine says slowly. "But there is a 20+ group coming in tomorrow that's scheduled for a two week safari and Crystal, Bernard, and Miranda are all booked. I was just curious – who's going to be their guide?"

Suddenly, Imamu appears in the doorway, near toothless smile stretching across his happy face. "Why, young one, you are."

* * *

The NYADA cast flies through the night – at least Kurt thinks they do, he hates the concept of time zones – and arrives jet lagged but excited in Tanzania the next day.

"I don't think we're in the United States anymore," Kurt jokes hesitantly at Rachel and Adam. They nod like they agree, but are too busy looking around at the unfamiliar airport and people to really acknowledge him.

Voices; shouts, calls, whispers, and laughs can be heard all around them in a variety of languages. Kurt hears English every now and then, but, more often than not, he doesn't recognize the foreign tongue. Along with the array of new sounds, they are also bombarded with new smells of food, people, and air. Anyone that has traveled out of the United States before will attest that the air does, indeed, smell different across the world. The people in the airport are dressed in many different ways; some as tourists and some as natives, some as business men and some as sleepy, rumpled frequent fliers. Altogether, it's a sensory overload the likes of which Kurt has never experienced.

"Well," Professor Lutheran says when he seems to have gathered his bearings, "the wild waits for no one! Hop to it, let's get our bags!"

Adam rolls his eyes and tugs on Kurt's shirtsleeve to get him to follow along. He goes willingly, hoping for the familiarity of suitcases in his hands.

Someone shoves past him, and Kurt is thrown into Adam's side with a yelp. The person turns and says something Kurt doesn't understand, but his face is apologetic. Kurt smiles and nods to him, hoping that the gesture is universal. Although he's not falling anymore, Kurt still feels unbalanced. When Adam laces their fingers together, he says nothing, but holds on tightly.

* * *

Blaine is frantic.

Today is the day his tour group – his very _first _tour group – is supposed to arrive, and he's already cleaned the lobby, the research center, and his truck four times.

It's not even 9:00am yet.

After watching the boy drive himself crazy for two hours, Imamu decides to step in. He grabs Blaine by the arm as he jogs by carrying a pile of safari hats to the truck. "Blaine!" he says sternly.

The young guide pauses, cheeks flushed and breathless with anticipation. "Yeah? Sorry – yes?"

"You need to relax," the elder says gently. "Your group will be here in an hour. You know the protocol better than even me. You will be fine, and the tour will be wonderful."

"I hope so," Blaine says softly, and for the first time since Imamu's met him, the boy actually sounds his age.

* * *

Once he has his suitcases in hand, Kurt feels much better. He didn't die on the plane, his stuff wasn't sent to Norway, and he's about to embark on an awesome adventure with his friends.

What could be better?

"Last one outside is an understudy!" Kurt shouts, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to be outdoors, to begin their trip, and see the beauty of a new city. Adam is so relieved by Kurt's rapid mood change that he isn't even disappointed when Kurt drops his hand. He just laughs and follows, the rest of the cast on his tail. Professor Lutheran doesn't bother to yell at them this time. Instead, he smiles.

Kurt is the first to burst through the automatic doors, and he stops short outside the terminal.

The sun is bright – brighter than anything he's ever laid eyes on – and the air is dry but fresh. Kurt wishes he put on more sunscreen, but can't bring himself to worry too much. He's in _Africa_.

Professor Lutheran fights his way through the NYADA cast and turns to face them. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our transportation will arrive momentarily. Please remain in this area." He looks pointedly at Kurt, who coughs lightly.

"Like we'd know where to go," Brody whispers to his friends. Rachel makes a noise of nervous agreement. Being her height, Kurt is sure that the endless sky and tall airport buildings are even more intimidating to her than they are to him.

And, suddenly, Kurt feels like he's the understudy in his own life; nervous, unsure, and desperate for success, yet ready, willing, and, well, _trying_ to be able.

* * *

"Bus pulling in!" Miranda yells from the front desk.

Almost instantaneously, Blaine appears in the lobby. He skids to a halt in front of the couches, pauses, and strikes what he thinks is an authoritative pose. Really, he looks ridiculous holding a clipboard in front of his face with his leg propped up on an awning. Miranda tells him as much.

"But what do I do?" Blaine asks, panicking. "What if they think I'm too young? Or ugly? Or short? Oh God – they're going to think I won't be able to drive the jeep. I promise I can reach the breaks! I just…"

"Blaine," Miranda cuts him off with a laugh. "Stop worrying so much. They're going to love you. If not at first, then definitely when you're the only source of water left."

"…I guess so."

Smiling, Miranda leaves the front desk and clasps his shoulder. "Greet them. I'll tell the others that you're group is here."

"Thank you," Blaine replies, and he means it.

* * *

Kurt thinks that the check-in center on the reserve is beautiful in a subtle way.

He also thinks that if he doesn't get to a bathroom soon, he might explode. As they approach the building, he begins to squirm in the seat next to Adam, trying desperately not to think about the eight cups of coffee he consumed on the flight and the two he grabbed at the stand outside of the airport terminal. He couldn't help it – caffeine, for whatever reason, helps calm his nerves.

The wood on the outside of the check-in center is worn and many of the signs are faded, but the whole building is accented with desert grass and sugar cane, creating an authentic atmosphere. Then again, one can't get much more authentic than actually _being _in Africa.

"Kurt, look! Those must be the jeeps we're taking into the bush," Adam says, pointing to the left side of the main building.

"The bush?" Kurt teases.

"Why, yes, I believe that's how the natives refer to it."

Kurt laughs harder. "The natives?"

"Yeah, the people – Kurt! Don't make fun of me, I'm trying to have the full experience."

"Do it without the lingo, Jack Hanna."

* * *

The moments that pass while Blaine waits for his group are the longest he's ever endured. He can see people unloading the bus – it's literally right outside the window – but, for whatever reason, it takes them ages to actually make it into the building.

When they finally do, Blaine begins to understand why.

They're quite a…eclectic group, in Blaine's opinion. The leader, a stout, sweaty man with large glasses, is frantically trying to collect papers from a folder under his arm. His followers, twenty-or-so college students all wearing some type of neck-accessory, are staring around the reserve lobby with wide, frantic eyes. They're all chatting loudly, and Blaine can hear the occasional musical note from within the sea of people. He concludes that they are, in fact, performers of some sort. Blaine is all too familiar with that particular brand of person.

The man finally manages to produce a stack of papers, their reservation information, and drop them on the front desk. He looks around briefly before ringing the small bell on the counter. The ding draws Blaine from the depths of his mind, and he hastens to greet the group.

"Hi guys!" Blaine says in his most professional, amiable voice. Instantly, he has the entire group's attention. "My name is Blaine Anderson, I'm a tour guide here at the reserve. How can I help you?"

"Hello Blaine Anderson," the leader says as he wipes his moist palms on his slacks, "I am Professor Lutheran of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. This," he gestures broadly towards the group of young people behind him, "is our spectacular cast of The Lion King!"

The way he says it makes Blaine feel like he should applaud them. Instead, he just smiles and nods, reaching out to take the papers on the countertop. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and an honor to have you on our reserve. In fact, it looks like you're just the group I've been waiting for! Let's get you signed in and then we'll head to the briefing room."

Blaine starts towards the front desk computers, but pauses when a tentative hand grips his wrist.

"Excuse me…?" A melodic voice says.

Arm tingling from the sensation of being touched so reverently, Blaine turns around. The lobby around him disappears as he comes face to face with the most beautiful creature Blaine's ever seen.

He's not a lion, no, but his eyes are proud like one, with shiny, chestnut hair that could be considered an elegant mane. He's not a giraffe, but he's tall and slender; graceful without trying to be in a way that Blaine could never accomplish. He's not a gazelle, but his demeanor is skittish, like he's seen enough pain in his life to know when it's time to flee.

The man before him is unlike any animal Blaine's familiar with, but Blaine wants to learn everything about him. He wants to study the man like a textbook, and find out why he's so proud, how he's so graceful, and what he can do to keep him safe in the face of danger.

Of course, that would be completely inappropriate at a time like this, so Blaine settles for holding out his hand. "My name is Blaine."

"Kurt." They shake hands, eyes connecting in a brief moment. "You're going to be our tour guide?"

"That's me!" Blaine says, praying that this is ok and that the gorgeous creature wasn't hoping for someone older or more experienced than he.

The man – Kurt – looks relieved, and he drops Blaine's hand. "Great! Could you direct me towards the nearest restroom?"

Well…Blaine can work with that.


End file.
